


movie night

by teddycafe



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where everything is ok and normal mostly, F/F, Fluff, Yuri being a good loving gf, also some sad? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddycafe/pseuds/teddycafe
Summary: Yuri and Natsuki watch a horror movie.





	movie night

Every Friday night after Literature Club Natsuki got to go home with Yuri and stay the night. It had quickly become both of their favorite part of the week, and proved to be worth the convincing it had taken Natsuki's dad to let them do it. 

After a few hours of relaxing and just appreciating finally getting to be alone together once again, they would officially start the evening with tea and whatever treat the pink haired girl had decided to bake the night before. Which this week was sugar cookies decorated with pink icing and sprinkles. When they finished with their snack, Yuri took the job of cleaning up whatever dishes they had used while Natsuki got changed into her pajamas and picked out a movie for them to watch.

Yuri made her way to the living room after changing into her own pajamas and found Natsuki waiting for her on the couch already snuggled up under a blanket, which made her smile. Natsuki smiled back as the other girl sat down beside her and handed her the DVD case she had been holding with a cheerful, "Let's watch this one tonight!"

The smile quickly disappeared from Yuri however when she looked at the movie in her hand to find it was a horror film. "Are you sure? There's plenty of other ones we -" she started to voice her concern before she was interrupted.

"What's wrong with it? Do you think I can't handle something scary?" Natsuki accused. 

"I just...I know you don't like horror, I don't want you to force yourself to watch something for my sake.."

"Well I want to try! I made it through one of your books didn't I?"

That make Yuri smile a little again. She had just recently read one of her more tame horror novels to the other, who had kept her arms wrapped tightly around her and refused to let her turn off the light. "Yes, I suppose you did. Alright, if this is really what you want then I'll put it in," she finally agreed, to which Natsuki smiled and nodded her affirmation. 

The taller girl stood up from the couch and went to put in the disc, and when she went to go turn off the light before coming back she was stopped by a quick, "Leave that on please!" 

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped before she replied, "Of course," and joined her girlfriend once more who happily cuddled up to her and put the blanket over them once she was settled.

Everything was fine starting out, the movie relatively peaceful while it set up the story and Natsuki relaxed and contented at Yuri's side. The smaller girl was actually almost getting bored after around a half hour or so of what seemed like nothing. But soon enough it started to get darker and she slowly got as close to the other as she possibly could as the movie progressed. Yuri thought a few times about offering to turn it off, but she felt that Natsuki would only protest again and demand they keep watching so she didn't say a word aside from the occasional, "Are you okay?" to which the other girl always said she was. 

However when it finally started getting intense and the monster on the screen started ripping people apart and eating them Yuri felt her girlfriend bury her face into her side and cling on for dear life, and she promptly stopped the movie as soon as she got the remote in her hand. 

"Natsuki, it's alright," she assured, turning so they were facing more and then wrapping one arm securely around her and rubbing her back with the other. 

The pink haired girl tightened her grip just a little more and let out a sob into Yuri's chest, unable to keep herself from crying now as a result of both fear and anger at herself. 

Yuri herself was beginning to get a little overwhelmed herself, not knowing anything more she could do that wouldn't upset her girlfriend further. So she decided to play it safe and offer another, "It's okay, I turned it off, see?" 

Natsuki stayed how she was for what seemed like minutes before she finally calmed enough to form words, "N-No it's not okay Yuri!" she said trying to force back another sob, "I wanted to watch this with you so badly...I thought I could do it but I can't, and!" she added but suddenly stopped for a moment. "You probably think I'm a huge baby, don't you?" Natsuki asked a bit more quietly. 

"I don't think that at all!" Yuri quickly assured, "In fact I think it's commendable how far you got. Or that you watched at all.." 

The smaller girl relaxed a little and sniffled, pulling herself away from the other so she could look up at her, "You really meant that? You're not just saying so to make me feel better are you?" 

Yuri smiled a little and moved the hand that had been on Natsuki's back to run through her hair instead, "Of course not. In fact I think how far you ended up getting is commendable," she assured, and Natsuki didn't really know what that word meant but figured it was something good. "But you know you could have asked me to turn it off at any time," Yuri added.

"Yeah but I wanted you to get to watch something you'd like for once.."

"Natsuki, I always enjoy the movie you pick out," Yuri assured before she leaned down to kiss her girlfriends forehead a moment later, which made the other girl relax a lot more. "So you don't have to force yourself to watch something you don't want to anymore, okay?" 

The pink haired girl finally smiled then, bringing up a hand to wipe away the still wet tears on her face. "Okay, I won't. I'll only pick nice things from now on."

Happy with the answer and unable to help herself with how cute her girlfriend was, Yuri smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again on the lips this time. One kiss turned into two, three, and so on until the girls decided that they were satisfied for he time being.

"So," Natsuki started after a small moment of silence, "Can we watch Jewelpet instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> and then they watched jewelpet and everything was good. 
> 
> i haven't written in like over a year so i hope this was ok and i did their characters justice ^^;  
> i plan to write a lot more for this pair :3c


End file.
